


Stars

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [5]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Baby Megamind, Blue - Freeform, Gen, Stars, black holes, that's his name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Warden John Parker spent most of his nights at the prison now.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty baby megs!  
> This is only kinda part of this AU, but honestly... it's part of all of my AUs.

Warden John Parker spent most of his nights at the prison now, with this little infant that could already talk circles around him. He wanted to take him home with him, but the fear of him being found and stolen from him... it was too high. He had to stay here for now. 

Blue was a tiny kid, overbalancing often enough, preferring to be carried most of the time, and yet could talk about theoretical physics like most kids his age would... not talk at all. Blue was barely a year now, and obviously more advanced that a human child, in the brain department at least. Physically, he still had trouble with so much, and John hated seeing him get so frustrated over the little things. 

Still, he wouldn’t give up his kid for the world. It was the little things, the pictures he hid in a locked false bottom in his drawer of his little boy, from the day he crashed to today. 

Speaking of... any minute now- 

“Dad?” The little voice cause John to smile, lifting his head, looking up at the little kid who looked into the room, clutching a book that was nearly the size of him, Minion as his feet. 

“What’s up kiddo?” John pushed his paperwork to the side, standing to go around the table, scooping Blue up the moment he toddled in the door. He balanced the heavy book in his other arm, leaving Minion on the floor for now as he moved to the couch in the corner. Minion bounced in the sphere a few times before gaining the height to jump up onto the couch, rolling over to the Warden’s side. 

“Read?” He asked softly, brilliant green eyes looking up at him, like he’d say no to his kid at any point in time. John smiled, flipping through the book. 

“What chapter today?” 

“Three.” Blue answered, leaning his head onto John’s shoulder, patting his pocket to find his binky, slipping it securely into his mouth. His eyes fell onto Minion and stayed there as Blue fell into silence. John frowned a moment. Three was reserved for bad days, at least in this book. 

Still, he sighed softly, shifting and holding his boy closer to his chest and began to read. 

It was one of the books John had hesitated getting him, but Blue had loved the idea of learning about the stars, the best way to learn where he came from, and chapter three... was on black holes. 

Blue knew what happened. He had figured it out a few months ago, and spent the two weeks after clinging onto the Warden and bursting into tears at random moments throughout. Which is why this chapter was reserved for bad days. 

John held him close, talking softly and calmly, pretending not to notice the little shaking shoulders, as he always did, like Blue preferred for the moment. He spoke softly, but put a little more presence into their suns lifespan, just to make sure Blue knew. Their own black hole was unlikely.

He finished the chapter, and only then did he lift Blue properly into his arms and hug him to his chest. He felt a hand grab onto his collar just before the sobs started up fully. John hummed, rubbing his back lightly, rocking him slowly until Blue had cried himself to sleep. 

He sighed, shifting, balancing Blue in one arm, grabbing Minion’s sphere with the other, walking across the room to the crib situated against the wall under the window. There, he lay Blue down, covering him with a little green blanket, before holding Minion up to his face, looking at him a moment. 

“You take care of him. I know I won’t always be able to, but you... you make sure my boy is safe, you hear me?” Minion bobbed in the water, his way of nodding, and John nodded back at him, laying him next to Blue. “Let’s hope he works past this soon, huh? I hate seeing him so upset...” John murmured. 

Silently, Minion agreed, pressing his sphere up against Sir’s chest, only relaxing when the little arms of his charge where wrapped securely around him.


End file.
